Kalluto Zoldyck
|name = Kalluto Zoldyck |kana = カルト゠ゾルディック |rōmaji = Karuto Zorudikku |japanese voice = Yuko Maekawa (1999) Mamiko Noto (2011) |english voice = Angie Beers (1999) Lauren Landa (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 34 (1999) Episode 23 (2011) |gender = Male |age = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 145) |height = (4′11″) |weight = (77 lbs) |eyes = Violet (1999) Pink (2011) |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family Phantom Troupe |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin Phantom Troupe Member #4 |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |relatives = Zigg Zoldyck (Unknown relation) Maha Zoldyck (Great-Great Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather) Grandmother (status unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Father) Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother) Illumi Zoldyck (Older brother) Milluki Zoldyck (Older brother) Killua Zoldyck (Older brother) Alluka Zoldyck (Older sibling) |type = |abilities = Paper Manipulation: : Surveillance Paper Dolls : Paper Fan Blade : Dance of the Serpent's Bite |image gallery = yes}} Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト゠ゾルディック, Karuto Zorudikku) is the youngest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. He is member #4 of the Phantom Troupe, replacing Hisoka. Appearance Kalluto has shoulder-length black hair (cut in bobcut style in the 2011 anime and Chimera Ant arc of the manga), and pink eyes. He has a mole on the left side of his mouth. His most commonly seen attire is a dark ''kimono'' (''furisode''), accompanied with a yellow ''obi'' tied around his waist, and ''zōri'', a pair of Japanese sandals. During the Chimera Ant arc, Kalluto's kimono is black with white and violet edges. He has an overall feminine appearance, which has led him to be mistaken for a girl. When he was younger, he wore a sweater and pants like the rest of his siblings. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what he is told. He is established to have a very good relationship with his mother. While he is very quiet, he has shown to be more talkative after joining the Spiders. He is also shown to be quite calm with good control of his feelings. Nonetheless, he proves during his fight against a Chimera Ant that, despite his calm demeanor, Kalluto has a brutal side and a bad habit of dragging out a fight in order to toy with his victims.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Though Kalluto seems to be confident, he also displays a habit of questioning his skills and abilities when he feels that he is not good enough. Despite this, Kalluto possesses an inner resilience and determination, as seen when he reaffirms to himself that he is accustomed to enduring pain and hardship, then swears to get his brother back even when realizing his massive inferiority to other Phantom Troupe members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 He seems to be quite loyal to his comrades as he offered to help Feitan in his fight against Zazan, but was rejected. Kalluto is said to be envious of his other older sibling Alluka,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 for reasons that have yet to be revealed. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Kalluto first appears when he and his mother visit Killua in the mansion's torture chamber. Kalluto silently watches as Kikyo tries to convince Killua that his friends will never open the Testing Gate. Later, he is shown spying on Gon in the bushes, as the latter attempts to pass Canary's guard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Before Kalluto and Kikyo leave Gon and his friends, Kalluto asks who they are, and Gon replies that they are Killua's friends. Kalluto then gave him a pensive look as he seemed to consider what the word "friends" meant, before running off as his mother called to him. Kalluto is next seen witnessing his mother trying to stop Killua from leaving home. After Killua successfully gets her to back off, Kalluto stands quietly and watches while Killua leaves, completely ignoring him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Yorknew City arc Kalluto accompanies his great-great grandfather Maha and big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Mafia's Ten Dons, who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Hisoka hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he'd be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto joins the Troupe as Hisoka's replacement. According to Kalluto, his abilities helped the Troupe successfully locate the Exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc Kalluto accompanies Shalnark, Feitan, Bonolenov, Shizuku, and Phinks back to the Spiders' hometown where they see mutated Chimera Ants and learn that a self-proclaimed "Queen" turns humans into Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palace in Meteor City, Kalluto grows excited when he hears whoever defeats the queen will become the de facto leader. He is shown to be spying on other members of Phantom Troupe by using pieces of paper. When he realizes that Feitan had found the Queen he wonders how he should kill the Queen before Feitan could, but is distracted by a Chimera Ant, who calls him a girl and asks him to come over. Kalluto refuses and says he is in a hurry, preparing to fight against the Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Kalluto fights the Chimera Ant, which he kills after torturing it for a while.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 He then thinks to himself that he should break his habit of playing with his targets before going over to where Feitan and Zazan were fighting. Kalluto watches Feitan fight against Zazan, impressed and intimidated by Feitan's skills and speed, while getting irritated when the other Troupe members comment that despite the feats displayed, Feitan is still rusty and sluggish.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 It is then revealed that Kalluto joined the Spiders with the intention of retrieving his older brother. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. However, he swears to keep enduring no matter how long it takes. Kalluto offers to help Feitan at one point but is declined. When Feitan is about to use his Nen powers, Kalluto is eager to watch, but is advised by the other Troupe members to stay away lest he is killed since Feitan's power has a huge range. Kalluto then helps his comrades to kill the rest of the mutated Chimera Ants. He is last seen witnessing Phinks throwing rocks at Shalnark and Feitan, in one of the Troupe's light-hearted moments. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Although Kalluto doesn't formally appear in this arc, he was shown in a short flashback of Illumi when he was younger. Kalluto, along with his older siblings Milluki and Alluka, are out for a walk when they meet a photographer. Milluki tricked the photographer Muna into saying 'No' to Alluka's wishes 3 times.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Later, it was also stated that Kalluto is envious of his older sibling, Alluka. Succession Contest arc Kalluto boards the Black Whale and began searching for Hisoka. After four days, the entire Phantom Troupe gather in the dining hall, where Chrollo hears the reports about their fruitless search for Hisoka. They conclude that Hisoka is not on Tier 5, though the upper tiers are controlled by two other Mafia families. A group from the Cha-R Family then interrupts their meeting, with the leader rudely asking them to move. After a brief exchange, the Spiders comply. Chrollo orders the Troupe to bring him Hisoka's head, after which they can celebrate. Then, they split up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 Soon afterward, Kalluto and Illumi are on the vista area of Tier 3, though the military corners them after their emergency announcement of a dangerous stowaway. The soldiers demand if they did not hear the announcement, and Kalluto states that they were asleep and did not notice. One soldier takes an I.D. from Illumi's pocket and identifies them as VVIPs. He insists that he should escort them both. Illumi declines the offer, saying that he has business there. Two Zodiacs members, Botobai Gigante and Mizaistom Nana, arrive and interrupt the exchange. Mizaistom asks Illumi if the Phantom Troupe is on board, which the latter bluntly confirms while implying he is a Spider as well. Kalluto reacts in shock at his brother's statement, to which Illumi only replies he is an honest person. Mizaistom then offers them residential units in Tier 3 and starts leading them there. However, due to another urgent matter, he leaves Illumi and Kalluto to Botobai and Ginta.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Equipment Hakusen: Kalluto uses a folding fan made out of paper both as a weapon and as a medium for his Dance of the Serpent's Bite ability. Using Shu, he can turn it into a fearsome edged weapon with which he is able to cut steel easily. Abilities & Powers As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. His strength and physical abilities are largely unknown. His power was considered sufficient for him to join the Phantom Troupe. Advanced Speed: Kalluto is shown to have an extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate in a few minutes. Advanced Agility: After distracting Franklin and Bonolenov, Kalluto jumped out of the window and quickly disappeared. Master of Stealth: Kalluto is very proficient in hiding and spying: he watched over Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio completely unseen. He was able to appear before Bonolenov and Franklin without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds, something neither Gon nor Killua, a very gifted assassin himself, managed to achieve. Only Hisoka was able to sense him, but still praised his competence in Zetsu. Again, in the nest of the Chimera Ants lead by Zazan he applied Nen-imbued confetti on his fellow comrades and followed their actions through his "Surveillance Paper Dolls" undetected. * Rhythm Echo: The Rhythm Echo is an advanced assassination art, thanks to which the user creates several after-images of his body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement. According to Netero it is the advanced version of the "Silent Gaits" technique. When Kalluto used it, he left at least two after-images behind himself. Weapon Specialist: Kalluto is fully capable of fighting with his paper fan: he demonstrated it by slicing a steel rope three times before it was able to reach him. He might be a ''tessenjutsu'' practitioner. The current produced by the motion of his fan is strong enough to lift confetti off the ground. Nen . He seems to be fairly talented in the field of Nen. His proficiency allowed him to join the Phantom Troupe at a very young age, though he considers himself its weakest member. He has showcased impressive skills in Shu, cutting a steel rope with his fan, and Zetsu, the latter of which caused him to be praised by Hisoka, who was delighted by his aptitude. It was remarked that Kalluto's mastery over this technique is perfect and Machi and Nobunaga were shocked that Hisoka was able to detect him so easily, which, by his own admission, was due to the fact that his senses were highly attuned after the dodgeball game. He has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. It is probable that he materializes the confetti since, when he was fighting with a Chimera Ant, they rained down from his hand while an instant before there was nothing in it. Kalluto revealed he also possesses some sort of divination ability. Its mechanics are as of yet unknown, but it enables him to detect a person with a certain Nen ability, as demonstrated when he found the Exorcist Abengane on Greed Island. Battles Quotes * (To a Chimera Ant) "My fan is made of '''paper.' But you can't take it lightly. Even normal people can cut a chopstick with a business card..."'' * (To himself) "This is a bad habit. I have to stop toying with my prey..." * (To himself, about the Spiders) "What's '''wrong' with these people?! They're total freaks!!"'' Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Calltt Zaoldyeck". * Kalluto is the youngest person known to have ever joined the Phantom Troupe. * There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a furisode, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: ** The 2004 databook seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年」 (lit. "A kimono-wearing boy with a lot of prospects.") ** Mizaistom refers to Kalluto as the fifth son of the Zoldyck Family. ** The furisode was born in the mid-1500s as a garment for both male and female children of middle- and upper-class families. It is only around the 20th century that it became a strictly feminine type of kimono, although gender differences existed before that. Kalluto donning one could, therefore, be in keeping with his mother's tastes, since she was introduced wearing a very outdated (by real-world standards) bustle gown. * It is currently unknown what brother Kalluto wants to take back. Due to all other (known) siblings having been at home during the Chimera Ant arc, Killua seems the most likely candidate. * The name of Kalluto's Nen ability was changed to Snake Dance in the Viz translation, eliminating the "Bite" part. Anime and Manga Differences * Kalluto distracting the Phantom Troupe was not shown in the 2011 anime series. * Phinks saving Kalluto from Feitan's attack is only shown in the 2011 anime series.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 97 (2011) Intertextuality and References * According to the manga's creator, Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from ''Sailor Moon''. * He resembles Ai Enma from ''Hell Girl'', in which both characters share the same voice actress in the 2011 anime adaptation (Mamiko Noto). * Kalluto's attacks are similar to those of Kagura from Rumiko Takahashi's ''InuYasha''. Miscellaneous * He has the same voice actress as Neon in the 1999 anime adaptation. Translations around the World (Kē tè Zòu dí kè) 柯特•祖迪 (Kē tè Zǔ dí) 嘉路多•左鲁迪古/嘉路多•左魯迪古 (Jiā lù duō Zuǒ lǔ dí gǔ) |fr = Karuto Zoldik |ko = 카르트 조르딕 (Kareuteu Joreudik) |ru = Каллуто Золдик (Kalluto Zoldik) |es = Kalluto Zaoldyeck |th = คารูโต้ โซลดิ๊ก (Khā rū tô So ldík)}} References Navigation ar:كالوتو_زولديك cs:Kalluto_Zoldyck de:Kalluto_Zoldyck es:Kalluto_Zoldyck fr:Karuto_Zoldik id:Kalluto_Zoldyck pl:Kalluto_Zoldyck pt:Kalluto_Zaoldyeck ru:Каллуто_Золдик zh:柯特•揍敵客 Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Greed Island Players Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers